


More than three...

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Some three line fic prompts that have spawned more than three lines.Thank you for the prompts. Things are going well in life right now, but I've got total mindblank on my own fics. I'm loving the three line prompts and I LOVE that some of them have spawned more.Ratings will vary throughout!Thank you!





	1. Alex/Guille - Alex overhears Guille's conversion

**Author's Note:**

> For Unabashedtimetravelcandy

“I’ve left my phone… I’ll meet you at the car,” Jogging back inside Alex shook his head, cursing his own disorganisation, his step faltering as he heard a soft sob coming from the gym changing area, his brain switching back and forth between ‘go and help’ and ‘run away fast’, his feet stopping, as if they were stuck to the ground as he heard Guille’s voice.

“I just don’t know what to do Sergi…” Guille sniffed, sat on the bench, changed into fresh clothes, but utterly broken after another embarrassing moment where he had to wait for Alex to be gone before he could get changed, Sergi sat next to him, his ear sympathetic as always, “It’s not just that I like Alex, I’ve always _liked_ him, but… I… I love him… Fuck, what do I do now? I mean, it would be easier if he was completely straight, but we know he’s not because of Rins, but… Shit… Maybe I should move, find another team, I just… I can’t go on like this.”

“Maybe you should tell him?” Sergi patted Guille’s shoulder, shaking his head at the instant protests, “I know you are scared, but he’s a good guy, even if he’s not interested in you – which I don’t think you should assume by the way… - but even if he’s not he won’t be a prick about it. I think he’d like to know why you’ve been a bit distant recently. Seriously, you guys go a long way back, talk to him. Look, he’s left his phone, why don’t you drop it off to him later?”

*

“Did you get it?” Starting the car, Marc frowned, his brother in a whole world of his own, “Helllooooo earth to Alex… Anyone in there? Did you get it? Your phone?”

“No… I think Guille likes me… Like, like likes me…” Alex chewed on his lip, Marc not showing an ounce of surprise, that making Alex narrow his eyes, “Marc?”

“He does like _like_ you…” Marc indicated and pulled out of the car park, his brother glaring at him, showing no apology in his shrug, “You’ve just started getting your head around the gay thing… I didn’t want to make things more complicated by being the one to let you know your best mate and favourite mechanic has the hots for you… I don’t want you to get into a relationship with Guille because it could be easier than anyone else… You deserve better than that, and so does he.”

*

“Hi… Ah, thanks…” Taking his phone, Alex bit his lip, stepping back, the gesture accepted for what it was by Guille, the other man stepping inside, both of them wandering into the lounge, Alex pushing his hands into his pocket, “I, erm, I was hoping to speak to you… I heard what you said today, to Sergi…”

“Shit I’m sorry Alex. I’ve tried to…” Silenced by Alex crossing the room and pressing their mouths together, Guille moaned softly into the kiss when Alex’s tongue flicked against his bottom lip, his mouth opening and allowing them to share tastes, the flavour coffee and energy drinks swapping between them, pulling away slightly, his hands resting on Alex’s waist Guille bit his lip, somehow the touch feeling entirely natural, “Alex, I don’t…”

“I like you… You can ask Marc, I’ve been bugging his head for months about you…” Alex bit his lip, a flicker of guilt washing over his face, “I didn’t handle things well with Alex, I know that… I freaked out about being gay and I treated him badly… But I’ve accepted things now and I know who I am… Hi, my name is Alex, I’m gay and I kinda like you…”


	2. Marc/Dani, adopting a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Edelfan x

“I’m so nervous…” Dani wrung his hands together, before panicking about crinkling his suit and frantically smoothing his sleeves, Marc’s hand taking his, stopping him from fussing any further, Dani’s attention caught by the shiny gold ring on Marc’s left hand, it always bringing a smile to Dani’s face, even on days like this when they were sat in a corridor on uncomfortable chairs waiting on strangers to decide their future, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Voice low, aware of the people around them, some recognising them and gawping, some so focussed on their own visit to the building they missed the two famous riders in their midst, “We’ve done all we can, try not to worry.”

“I know, it’s just…”

“Marc, Dani?” Luisa, their social worker appeared beside them, holding open the door to the meeting room, “The panel are ready for you now…”

*

“Well?” Standing in the kitchen, the half-empty kettle in her hand, Basilia sat at the table with Julia and Antonio, Roser held her breath as Marc and Dani walked in, her heart surging with joy when Marc nodded, both boys smiling, “Oh my…”

“They said yes Mama,” Smiling, wider than he’d ever smiled before, Marc let go of Dani’s hand to hug his mother, “They’re going to let us have a child!”

“Oh, my baby is getting a baby!” Roser unashamedly wept as she embraced her eldest son, emotions overwhelming them all as Dani sobbed in his mother’s arms, the long months of waiting and answering question after question after question finally bringing the outcome the boys desperately wanted.

*

“Ok, so I have to ask you something…” Sitting at the dining table in Andorra, the couple having committed to spending half of their time there and half in Spain, Luisa pulled a file from her bag, “As you know you have been approved for a child or a baby and you’d stated that you’d consider a child with a disability…”

“Yeah?” Dani looked at Marc, both of them surprised by Luisa’s appearance only two weeks after the decision, them having been warned that matching them with a child could take several months, “Has that been changed?”

“Sort of… In a good way, though…” Luisa smiled kindly, opening the folder, “I have a child that I think would be a good match for you, but, like we told you in your training, it isn’t always that simple… It might be a bit more complicated than you thought…”

“Ok…” Marc chewed on his lip, looking at Dani, his husband shrugging, Dani happy to take on fifty children, Marc the one that still raced, him the one that would have to walk away for days at a time, “Why do you think we’d be a good match?”

“Honestly?” Luisa smiled, “I don’t know… It’s not something I can explain. I just think you’d be a good fit…”

“Tell us the details,” Squeezing Marc’s hand, them originally only wanting details when a match was very likely, the idea of saying no to a child painful, Dani nodded, “Tell us and then we can decide.”

*

“Sorry we’re late,” Wandering into their kitchen in Cervera, their families sat around the table they’d bought specifically for family dinners, Marc grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge before taking his seat next to Dani, “We have some news…”

“Good news?” Basilia bit on her lip, her sat next to Roser, the two women having become firm friends since Dani and Marc’s relationship began, “Daniel?”

“We’ve been matched…” Dani took a photograph from his pocket, taking a deep breath, and sharing a hopeful look with Marc before putting it down, “This Leonora, she’s three months old and she has Down’s Syndrome…”

“She’s beautiful,” Sliding the photograph across the table, sharing a closer look, and tears, with Basilia, Roser looked up at Marc with hopeful eyes, “Is she going to be our granddaughter?”

“Yes Mama,” Marc smiled, his own eyes filling up as he nodded, “We’re very hopeful she will… She’ll need some extra help…”

Leaving the unasked question hanging in the ear, Marc almost cried in gratitude when Alex bumped his shoulder, “Like that’s going to be a problem in our family…”

“So, you guys wouldn’t mind if we had a child who needed some extra help?” Dani bit on his lip, he and Marc used to the unequivocal support of their families, the people who’d stood by their sides as they faced the homophobia that had tried it’s best to taint their decision to come out, “It’s a lot to ask.”

“Dani,” Eric chuckled, he and Alex sharing a rolling eyes look, “We’ve supported you chucking yourself down the road at a couple of hundred miles per hour for years, we’re not gonna bail on you because your kid needs a bit of extra help…”

“No,” Dani smiled, his eyes glassy, voice choked, “I guess not… That’s good, because it’s not just Down’s that Leonora brings with her…”

“No?” Roser frowned, all of them looking confused as Marc reached into his pocket, another photograph appearing on the table, “What’s this?”

“This is Iago,” Marc smiled, wiping happy tears with his sleeve, “He’s Leonora’s brother and he’s three… They kind of come as a package deal…”

“Two siblings,” Julia laughed, sharing a knowing look with the three other parents at the table, before turning back to Marc with a shrug, “You’ll not find many people at this table who wouldn’t understand that…”

*

“All Marc Marquez has to do to win the title is finish the race here in Sepang… Oh, that Honda garage is a nervous place Gavin!”

“It is indeed Nick, Julia Marquez, Marc’s father, is bouncing around as usual, Dani Pedrosa, Marc’s husband, can’t watch, he’s got his head in his hands… three more laps and Marc wins TEN titles… One more than Valentino Rossi… And there’s little Iagi, Marc and Dani’s son…”

“Oh my,” Nick Harris laughed loud and hearty, “Emilio Alzamora, Livio Suppo, Santi Hernandez, Julia Marquez and Dani Pedrosa are all willing Marc to calm down and take it steady; little Iagi, however, is urging his father on… We can see whose personality that child is picking up!”

“We can indeed… Could be something to do with the fact that every time Marc or Alex set the fastest lap of the race Iago’s godfather Jose Luis gives in fifty Euros for his piggy bank…”

“That sounds like a silly deal to strike with the Marquez’s…”

“It is indeed… One more lap to go and Marc Marquez will be the TEN-TIME world champion…”

*

“You did it Papa!” Bounding into his father’s arms, Iago beamed with pride, “You winned!”

“I did,” Marc grinned, scooping him up, kissing the youngster on the head, and turning to Dani, kissing his husband (despite Iago’s vomiting noises) and Leonora, who was being held by her father, “Hey Princess, we won!”

“Yay!!”

“We did it…” Marc smiled, tears filling his eyes, the lump in his throat making him hoarse, “We did it…”

“Yeah,” Dani smiled, both of them remembering the times they were both booed, many fans turning against them, bliss like they were both feeling in that moment seeming light years away, “Like your Mama said that night the motorhome had the brick through the window… Family will always see you through…”

 


	3. Alex/Jorge, Marc giving Jorge the big brother talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Edelfan x

“You’re quiet…” Alex reached over to squeeze Jorge’s leg, the older man driving them from El Prat to Andorra, “Penny for them?”

Jorge chuckled, his eyes focussed on the road, “I’m going to ‘meet the family’ and I’m a bit nervous, that’s all.”

“You’ve met them all before,” Alex frowned, confused, before laughing softly as Jorge’s face went bright red, “Is this because my brother now knows we have sex?”

Tilting his head to the side, his face scarlet, Jorge bit his bottom lip, half laughing, half dying of shame, “I would have been _slightly_ less nervous had you not drunkenly confided in your brother about some of the things we do…”

“Sorry,” Not sounding the least bit sorry, Alex cackled loud, “If it’s any consolation I think Marc hates the fact that he knows you top, and just how much of a bottom I am, more than you do…”

Shaking his head, his hands gripping the wheel, Jorge giggled, “It does help a little bit…”

*

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“How are you?”

“Good thanks, you?”

“Good thanks.”

“Good. How was the flight?”

“It was… Good…” Jorge bit his lip, standing in the kitchen with a drink in his hand, Alex’s promise not to leave him alone with Marc not lasting longer than thirty minutes when a dropped beer can saw the younger man heading for the shower, “Thanks for the invitation.”

“You’re welcome,” Marc smirked, sensing that Jorge was considerably more uncomfortable than him, reeling him in like prey, “So, you and Alex?”

“Yeah…” Jorge smiled, the fondness he had for Alex clear in the way his eyes lit up at the mention of the younger’s name, “I really like him, I’m not just…”

“You’re not just?” Marc laughed, amused, “You’re not just fucking him then?”

“No!” Jorge flushed bright red, swigging back a large mouthful of beer, “No, it’s not just… That… It’s, I like him.”

“Good,” His voice hardening slightly, Marc looked Jorge square in the face, the playful jajaja façade entirely absent, “You know, he got hurt pretty badly in his last relationship…”

“I know, he told me.”

“That guy is lucky he lives in France somewhere and I don’t know his address…”

“I can imagine,” Jorge’s knuckles whitened, his grip on the can tightening, partly wishing Marc did know the address so they could both go and tell Alex’s ex exactly what they thought of him, “The idea of someone doing that to him…”

“If anyone ever lays a hand on my brother again…” Still looking Jorge square in the face, Marc didn’t blink, “Or treats him badly, or takes advantage of him, or basically does anything that makes him sad then I won’t hold back… Especially if I know where they live.”

“I’m glad he’s got you looking out for him,” Unwavering, accepting Marc’s protectiveness, partly wishing someone had had his back like that when he was Alex’s age, Jorge nodded, “And I shall keep that in mind.”

“Do…” Marc nodded curtly, the smile only going back on his face when his freshly showered, and no longer covered in beer brother padded into the room, barefoot and clad only in shorts and a t-shirt, “Sorted?”

“Yeah,” Alex grabbed a can of beer from the box, pausing to kiss Jorge on the cheek before opening it and swigging some, “So what did I miss?”

“Nothing much,” Marc smiled, something in the way Alex kissed Jorge so naturally, and the way Jorge watched Alex, and smiled in a very non-Lorenzo way when Alex simply walked into the room, reassured him slightly, “Jorge just offered to buy us a takeaway for dinner.”

“Did you?” Alex grinned, wondering why his brother was cackling quite so loud, delighted when Jorge simply nodded, the Mallorcan smiling when Alex pecked a quick kiss to his lips, “Thanks babe.”

 

 


	4. Guille/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bambi is dating a guy, Guille find it and he's a bit jealous, but Alex loves him actually so when he find Guille is interested too he dump the other guy for his mechanic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Unabashedtimetravelcandy

Fixing his hair in the mirror, nerves of the good kind fluttering around his belly, Alex smiled as Guille wandered into his motorhome, Guille and Jose Luis the permanent sofa residents in his and Marc’s new motorhome, “Hey…”

“Hi…” Putting the pizza he’d acquired from hospitality down on the counter Guille frowned, getting an unpleasant feeling in his stomach as he took in the situation in the room – Alex clad in smart jeans and a shirt, obviously having had a debate on clothing given the floordrobe that had been created near the mirror, the hair styling and the lingering smell of shower gel mingling with Alex’s _good_ aftershave, “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah…” Alex nodded, biting his lip before turning around, looking somewhat nervous as he pushed his hands in his pockets, “I’ve kinda been seeing someone for a few weeks… We’re going out for dinner… Oh, that’s not pizza for us, is it?”

“No,” Guille laughed, hoping Alex wouldn’t hear the insincerity in the sound given the pizza was very much for them, Alex’s favourite, “I thought you were out so fancied some peace and quiet…”

“Oh,” Alex smiled, not quite fully as there was something in Guille’s tone that he couldn’t place, but then his phone buzzed, Arlo letting him know that he’d arrived, “I’m glad. Enjoy your night.”

“Thanks…” Guille chewed on his lip, smiling as best he could until Alex bounced out the door, only then letting his true feelings show on his face as he picked up the pizza box and chucked it in the bin.

*

“Sooo…” Sergi tilted his head to the side, nudging Alex in the ribs as they munched their breakfast in the hospitality area, “How did things go last night?”

Alex narrowed his eyes, confused, then smiled as he realised Guille must have passed on the news, “Yeah, it was good.”

“Less detail please…” Sergi shook his head sarcastically, laughing when Alex blushed bright red, “Oooh… Did you… You know…”

Alex went so red he was almost purple, spluttering some of his cornflakes over the table, to Sergi’s massive amusement, “No!”

“Awww,” Sergi laughed, enjoying the mickey taking, “I thought the pizza would have put him on a sure thing… There’s not many a man who’d put up with goats’ cheese AND pineapple on a pizza…”

Confused, Alex frowned, eyeing Sergi like he’d lost the plot, “We didn’t have pizza…”

“Yeah you did,” Sergi chuckled, snorting with laughter, “Just how drunk did Guille get you last night? I know he needed some Dutch courage, but not remembering the pizza… … You didn’t have pizza, did you?”

“No,” Alex shook his head, his hand clamping on Sergi’s leg when he attempted to leave, “Spill…”

“Guille didn’t speak to you?” Sergi face palmed when Alex shook his head, the look on his face showing his conflict, torn between feeling bitterly disappointed in himself for betraying Guille’s trust, and feeling that the two _really_ needed someone to give them a push, “Shit… He’s going to kill me… I’m going to be washing his car for fifty-five years…”

“Guille brought me pizza?”

“Yes.”

“And you thought that would lead to us having sex?”

“Yes… Well no… I thought what he was going to say would lead to the sex…”

His voice monotone, face unreadable, Alex blinked before looking Sergi straight in the eye, “What was he going to say?”

“You need to speak to Guille…”

Alex shook his head, almost unperceptively, his heart racing at a million miles per hour, “What was he going to say, I need to know?”

“He was going to tell you that he liked you…” Sergi bit on his lip, before sighing, the secret already blown, “He really likes you. He feels he can’t keep pretending to be your friend without you knowing because he feels like he’s lying to you and he doesn’t want to do that…”

“Right…”

“What are you going to do?” Sergi thumped his head down on the table when Alex simply got up and walked away, not saying a word, leaving the young mechanic wondering if he should warn Guille or if he’d said too much already.

*

“Oh, hey…” Guille looked up from the breakfast bar, preferring to eat in the motorhome, “I thought you were having breakfast in hospitality?”

“Why did you put your pizza in the bin?”

“I…” Guille faltered, looking at Alex suspiciously, “I got a better offer…”

“Really?” Raising an eyebrow, his tone challenging, Alex walked over to the bin, rifling through it to pull the box out, confirming by opening it that Guille had got his favourite pizza, “That pizza was for me…”

“No, it…”

“Don’t lie to me…” Alex turned around, looking Guille directly in the eye, holding his gaze, “Please don’t lie to me…”

“I…” Guille sighed, putting down his spoon, his stomach churning as he felt like his entire future was about to fly out of the door, before he frowned, “Who told you about the pizza?”

“Doesn’t matter…” Alex put the pizza back in the bin, chewing on his lip, before tilting his head slightly, “I ended things with Arlo…”

“Why?” Guille’s face hardened in anger, “Did he hurt you? Did he do something? I’ll... Why are you smiling like that?”

“Arlo was nice…” Stalking toward Guille, like a lion cornering its prey, Alex licked his lips, “He was, and he was fun, and we had fun… But, there has always been someone else… Someone I’ve always liked a **lot** , someone who means a lot…”

“Oh?” His palms going clammy, Alex’s movements toward him suggesting one thing, the one thing that he could never believe could be possible, Guille tasted copper in his mouth, his lip bitten harder than he realised, “Do I know him?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, stopping in front of Guille, reaching for the older man’s face with his hand, his fingertips stroking Guille’s cheekbone, the touch so gentle and tender it almost made Guille croon, “You do a bit…”

“Oh…” Any further words or thoughts were lost to Guille when Alex’s lips touched his own, the kiss soft, gentle and intimate in a way that made his toes curl and a sound come from his throat.

Moving closer still, stepping between Guille’s knees, the smaller man still sat on the stool, Alex threaded his other hand into Guille’s hair, his mouth opening and Guille’s responding in turn, both of them letting their tongues explore gently, everything building until Alex was nipping Guille’s bottom lip then soothing it with his tongue, Guille’s hands on Alex’s chest, too stunned to move or do anything else until they were both breathless and resting their heads together and Alex was smiling at him, “Pizza tonight? Just me and you…”


	5. Ricky/Bambi, first Christmas together in a log cabin in the mountains

“Wow…” Getting out of the car, the snow on the drive crunching under his feet, the blanket of white having got thicker the higher up the mountain they got, Alex grinned, the cabin looking like something from a picture postcard, “Explore first or take the stuff in?”

Opening the boot of the car, Ricky tilted his head toward the bags and boxes, smiling at Alex’s slight huff, “Bags… Once you get in front of that fire you’ll not want to move again…”

“True…” Alex padded around the car, pecking a kiss to Ricky’s lips, really looking forward to their first Christmas together, “I’ll get our bags and you get the food bags? Then I can light the fire and you can sort the food, since I don’t even know what some of it is…”

Ricky chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, Alex’s lack of cooking skills a long running joke between them, “Yes, you be the man and build the fire…”

“Does that make you the woman?” Alex laughed, ducking the swipe, waggling his eyebrows, “Do you have a maid’s outfit?”

Lifting the food bags out, figuring he would be able to persuade Alex to come back out for beer, Ricky smirked, “Any more cheek and you’ll not get to find out what I have in my bag…”

*

Leaning on the kitchen island, the living area of the cabin open plan, Ricky laughed hard at the curses escaping Alex’s mouths, words that Roser would have chastised him for despite his age, “Just use the matches Marquez…”

“I wanted to build the fire properly…” Alex huffed, striking the match, finally giving up on his cave man efforts, the frown being replaced by a slight smile as the kindling caught and started to crackle, “I love an open fire…”

Ricky nodded, smiling warmly, all of the festive food goodies unpacked, “We do need to get the beer and wine in…”

“It’s cold outside…” Alex pouted, before frowning slightly at Ricky’s flirty look, “What’s in it for me?”

“Well…” Ricky lifted his hands to the button of his polo shirt, smirking at Alex, “Maybe, just maybe, I might feel a desperate urge to get naked while you are out at the car…”

“I’m going!” Comedy running for the door, making Ricky laugh loud, Alex slapped Ricky’s arse as he passed, “Get naked Cardus!”

*

“Please… Alexxxxxx…” Ricky hissed as Alex pushed two lubed fingers into him, Ricky one his hands and knees on the rug in front of the fire, clichéd yet amazing, Alex having spent an eternity nibbling down his spine, licking over his hole, and teasing and teasing until Ricky begged and begged, “Oh pleaseplease…”

Using his free hand to caress Ricky’s balls, Alex smirked as his fingers found Ricky’s prostate, drawing a glorious wail from the older man, gently rubbing back and forth, knowing that Ricky was balanced on the line between too much and not quite enough, “Go down on your stomach baby…”

“Oh fuck… Please Alex… Please…” Moving down onto his stomach, his cock getting trapped between his stomach and the soft rug, knowing what was coming, Ricky shivered as Alex picked up the pace with his fingers, fucking him hard and fast, remembering Ricky’s own fantasy of being taken apart in front of the fire, “Fuuuuck…”

*

“Ssh…” His hand tangled in Ricky’s hair, tugging enough to have the older man arch his back, Alex hissed as he pushed inside, Ricky’s hot tightness enveloping him, “Fuuuuck you are still so tight…”

Eyes rolling as Alex slowly and steadily filled him, hitting his prostate on his first stroke, Ricky wailed, his hands trapped flat against his thighs between his skin and Alex’s knees, held in place, almost immobile in a way that allowed Alex to take him apart in rhythmic strokes, building from a slow grinding until skin was slapping skin harder, “Pleaseplease _please_ …”

*

Biting hard on Ricky’s shoulder, blanketed over his back, Alex breathed over the older man’s ear, his rhythm starting to falter as his own climax neared, “Come for me… Come on baby, you wanted this, me fucking you here, like this, hard and fast… Everyone thinking we’re away for a cosy, romantic Christmas and instead you are getting taken apart… Cum on the rug… Do it… Do it now…”

“Alexxxxxxxxxxxxx…” Ricky wailed, his toes curling as Alex hit his prostate with every stroke, accurate and perfect, it starting a fire that washed over Ricky’s entire body, his head starting to spin as breathing got harder and Alex’s name was bouncing off the pine clad walls like a mantra, “FUCK!”

*

“Hey…” Pressing gentle kisses to Ricky’s forehead, nose and lips, Alex smiled, keeping his voice soft, making sure Ricky was covered by the blanket he’d pulled from the sofa, “You back with me?”

Eyes fluttering open, disconcerted for a moment, Ricky smiled, curling tighter into Alex’s side, letting his eyes shut again, “Mmm.”

“Was that what you imagined baby?” Alex stroked Ricky’s hair with one hand, the other arm wrapped under Ricky, cradling his head, every touch soft enough to be gentle, but firm enough not to tease, “Hey sleepyhead… Are you coming back to me?”

Nodding, Ricky stretched out, blushing as everything came back to him; his screams, Alex’s cum escaping from his hole when he pulled out, “Fnk oo…”

“You are welcome,” Alex laughed softly, watching every second of Ricky coming back to his senses, the second most beautiful thing about Ricky (the first being the look when he let go), the trip to the cabin having started for awkward reasons, both wanting Christmas together, but neither wanting to offend their family by spending it with the other family, turning out to be the best idea he thought he’d ever had, “You know what the best bit about this Christmas is?... … We can stay here for as long as we like, we don’t have to get dressed until we want, we don’t have to worry about anyone else walking in… It’s just us…”

Opening his eyes, focussing on Alex, Ricky smiled in contented happiness, “I love you.”

“I love you too…” Pecking a kiss to Ricky’s lips, Alex reached into the basket and put another log on the fire before curling down next to Ricky, Ricky’s arms wrapping him up; nowhere to go, nowhere either wanted to go and nothing else important.


	6. Alex/Dani & Marc/Jorge - Roser finding out that both of her boys are gay

“I’m so nervous…” Supposedly washing the dishes, but constantly distracted, Alex put down the plate in his hands, turning to Dani almost oblivious to the soapy bubbles he was dripping on the floor, worry written all over his face, “I can come and live with you if they kick me out?”

Dani smiled warmly, putting the dishtowel down on the worktop, reaching for Alex, “You can, but they won’t…”

“They might… My Mama wants grandchildren… She liked my ex… And Papa is traditional and…” Silenced by Dani’s arms going around his waist, the smaller man leaning up on his tiptoes to press their mouths together, the kiss soft and gentle, comforting enough to make Alex sigh, relaxing enough to have a smile on his face as he pulled away, pressing his forehead to Dani’s, “Thank you… I love you…”

Kissing the tip of Alex’s nose Dani grinned, “I love you too… And your parents love you, they’re not going to kick you out because you’ve fallen in love with a guy, Alex, they’re really not… They’re good people, you are lucky with them and they won’t let you down over this one…”

“I’m glad you have such faith in us Dani…” Roser smiled, Dani and Alex both jumping, not having her arrive home, Alex’s jaw going slack, his hands falling to his side, his mouth moving like a goldfish as he tried to speak, “Have you really been worried about this baby?”

“I…” Alex shrugged, feeling guilty and scared at once, shrugging his shoulders as he bit his lip, his voice small, “I don’t know what I’d do without you and Papa…”

“As if you’d need to do that…” Roser shook her head, holding out her arms and only smiling when her baby boy was wrapped up in them, him taller, but somehow still smaller, “I love you, you are **my** baby boy and I don’t care who you love as long as you are safe and happy…”

“I’m sorry,” Alex smiled, gently kissing his mother’s cheek, “I knew that, but I was still scared.”

“Well you’ve no need to be scared now,” Roser smiled before turning to Dani, raising an eyebrow, the look giving away where Marc got his cheeky look from, making Dani blush before she’d even spoken, “I guess you’ll not be needing the spare room then Dani?”

Scarlet faced, Dani shook his head, his voice almost a croak, “Erm, no, well, unless you’d prefer…”

“Mama!” Alex shook his head, moving back to Dani’s side, lacing their fingers together as he chuckled, “Don’t pick on him!”

“Sorry,” Not looking the least bit sorry Roser giggled, “Right, this calls for trifle… I’ll go to your Aunt Maria’s and get the bowl.”

“Oh god…” Alex groaned, his head dropping, glancing at Dani to explain, “Trifle means family dinner…”

Dani frowned, confused, “I thought it was a family dinner anyway?”

“No, this is a **family** dinner…” Alex sighed, knowing there was no stopping his mother once she started, “As in aunts, uncles, grandparents….”

Dani swallowed hard, the idea of being surrounded by relatives making him nervous, “But if it gets out…”

“Oh, it won’t,” Alex smiled, utterly confidence in his family, before tilting his head to the side and pulling a face, “But be prepared for questions, lots and lots and lots and lots of questions…”

*

“Christian!” Letting herself in, her nephew notorious for wearing his headphones, Roser paused in the doorway, able to hear people moving around, but no-one replying, “Christian? Your mother said you have my trifle bowl… Chris? It’s Roser? Ah… You are in the pool…”

Following the noise of splashing Roser wandered through the house, wincing slightly at the state of the kitchen, someone obviously having tried to cook a meal, the charred remains left in pans and on the grill, the takeaway containers showing the success of it, “Christian?”

“Mama?” Appearing in the doorway, dripping onto the floor, Marc thanked as many gods that he could think of that he hadn’t suggested skinny dipping, “What are you doing here?”

Roser frowned, sure that Marc had said he’d be in Andorra all weekend, “Fetching my trifle bowl… I was about to call you. We’re having a family dinner tonight.”

“I can’t…” Marc opened his mouth to speak, before sighing, clamping it shut as Jorge sneaked up behind him, unaware of Roser’s presence, wrapping his arms around Marc’s waist from behind and murmuring his complaint that Marc was taking too long to fetch the drinks into Marc’s ear, before he yelped, properly yelped, as he spotted the older woman and dashed back out, and into the pool, “Mama, I…”

Tilting her head to the side, reaching for her trifle bowl, a wedding present to her and Julia from her parents, Roser looked at Marc, “Was that Jorge Lorenzo?”

“Yes…”

Nodding, slowly as she turned it all over in her mind, Roser fixed Marc with a steely look, “Serious question… Are you and your brother playing a prank on me today?”

“No…” Marc wrinkled his nose in confusion, “Why would you say that?”

“Because…” Putting the trifle bowl down, it too precious to be risked, Roser put her hands on her hips, torn between disappointment that the boys hadn’t confided in her and a small element of suspicion that she was having a trick played on her, “I just caught **him** with Dani Pedrosa and now **you** with Jorge Lorenzo… It’s feeling a little bit like the time you drew spots on each other and tried to pretend it was chicken pox…”

“No Mama,” Marc chuckled, remembering the day well, still of the belief that they’d have got away with it had Alex not given him one neon green spot on his back, “It’s not a prank… And Dani? I knew he was seeing someone, but Dani?! Makes sense I suppose…”

“Hmmm…” Roser thought about it for a few seconds, before smiling and nodding, “It does actually… Lorenzo?”

“It makes more sense than you’d think at first,” Marc smiled, a floaty, happy smile that told his mother more than a thousand words could, “I love him Mama.”

“Right…” Roser frowned, pulling a face, “Then hadn’t you better get him out of that pool before he freezes to death?”

“Yeah, I should…” Marc glanced toward the pool, Jorge swimming furiously fast lengths, obviously panicking, “He’s scared. His family, well his father…”

“I can imagine,” Roser interrupted with a gentle smile, “Dinner will be at seven… I hope you’ll both be there, but I’ll understand if not… Marc?”

“It wasn’t because of you or Papa,” Marc smiled, reading the question in his mother’s eyes before she spoke the words, “It was because I needed to get my head around it. I knew you’d be fine with it.”

“I’m glad…” Picking up the dish, Roser smiled warmly, leaning into kiss Marc’s cheek, “I’ll make the family dinner small… Just us and your grandfather.”

“Thanks Mama.”

*

“So, they are both bringing someone to dinner?” Julia narrowed his eyes, looking at his wife suspiciously, “What are you not telling me? Who are these mystery women?”

Mischief written on her face, Roser shrugged, topping the final layer of cream with a ring of fresh strawberries before placing it in the fridge, “You’ll see…”

“Roser, what…” Trailing off as the door opened, Alex and Marc obviously having bumped into each other on the drive, probably a planned move, safety in numbers, Julia shrugged at his father, the older man sat at the table with a knowing look on his face, “We’re through here…”

“Hello boys,” Roser leant back against the worktop as the four boys trooped in, her giggle at Julia’s double look and jaw dropping shock reminding Dani and Jorge of the way the brothers laughed. Shrugging at Marc’s incredulous chide, Roser shrugged, unapologetic, “The look on his face was too much fun to miss… Have a seat everyone, boys make sure you introduce your father to your boyfriends please… Manners and all that.”

“Mama,” Alex wagged his finger at Roser, kissing her cheek before patting his father’s shoulder, Julia starting to regain his composure, the atmosphere surprised by not unwelcome, “You are incorrigible! Papa, you know Dani…”


	7. Dani/Bambi - In A&E trying to explain a sex-related injury.

“Can you just wait outside for a moment please?” The nurse smiled kindly, her tone friendly, yet making it absolutely clear to Dani that he was leaving the cubicle, pointing him in the direction of some chairs our of hearing range of the cubicle as she closed the curtain and turned back to Alex, patting his hand as she took a leaflet from her pocket, “Have you heard of a charity called Mankind? I think they could be really useful for you... They can help people in your situation...”

“My situation?” Frowning in confusion as he looked at the leaflet, Alex shook his head, confused, before he realised, his voice betraying the shock at the accusation, “Dani didn’t hurt me!”

“Alex...” Smiling again, firm, but kind, the nurse sighed gently, “It’s far more common than you think... And you did very well trying to hide it, but when you have as much experience with this sort of thing as I do you can spot when someone’s story changes... You told the doctor two different stories... This isn’t your fault Alex, and you don’t have to accept it, no matter what your partner tells you...”

“Dani would never hurt me...” Alex bit on his lip, his face going so red it was almost purple as he blushed in shame, “I didn’t tell the truth because... Well... I was tied to a chair... We were trying something new... It tickled and I toppled the chair over and because my hands were tied I couldn’t save myself... We... Erm... We like _different_ things...”

“Ah...” Smiling, not laughing, Alex’s stammering and blushing completely convincing, the nurse nodded, the new explanation for the injuries to Alex’s wrist and ribs far more accurate, “I’ll get him back in... And next time do two things... Tell the truth here, and only let him tie you to secure things...”


End file.
